marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
HYDRA Castle
|tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. }}This Castle was one of the gathering places of the HYDRA Society during the 19th century. History 19th Century in 1839]] In the year 1839, a group of noblemen, who were in fact members of the HYDRA Society, gathered in a castle to have a lottery. He who grabbed the white stone from the bag was to enter the room housing the Monolith. Lord Manzini grabbed the white stone and was sent into the room with a few weapons and some equipment. The portal opened and swallowed Manzini, who was never seen again. HYDRA's best minds were quickly employed to understand how the Monolith functioned. In 1853, a costume ball was organized in the castle. One of the guests, Elliot Randolph, noticed carvings on the walls which read death by punishment in ancient Hebrew. Another party guest dressed as an owl drunkenly told him that ritualistic killings were happening at the castle. Eventually, HYDRA's scientists managed to construct a machine that could create powerful vibrations. In the late 1800s, they put the Monolith in a hole in the floor and activated the machine, turning the Monolith into its liquid form, creating a stable portal. For some reason, the castle and the machine were abandoned.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.02: Purpose in the Machine Bringing Simmons Back Jemma Simmons was swallowed by the Monolith. Leo Fitz discovered she had been transported to an another planet. He, Phil Coulson and Bobbi Morse ask for the help of Elliot Randolph to understand the Monolith. He brought them to the HYDRA Castle where they put the Monolith inside a hole. Daisy Johnson used her powers to open the portal and Fitz jumped through it to save Simmons. The portal exploded, but Fitz returned safely with Simmons. Attack on the HYDRA Castle HYDRA took control on the HYDRA Castle and prepared to open the Monolith to Maveth and bring from there the Inhuman Hive. Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons were kidnapped by Giyera and were brought to the castle. Gideon Malick asked them to help them, but after the two refused, the were separated and Giyera tortured Simmons to get from her the information they needed. Fitz could not hear the screams of Simmons, so he volunteered to assist the HYDRA delegation to Maveth. As Grant Ward prepared for Phil Coulson, who had informed him that he come for him to kill him, Malick convinced him to lead the delegation in Maveth and accomplish the goal of HYDRA. Ward agreed and he, Fitz and the team jumped through the portal to Maveth. However, a Quinjet flew above the castle, so HYDRA tried to shoot them out of the sky. As Malick ordered to close the portal, he saw Coulson jumping from the Quinjet directly to the portal.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.09: Closure HYDRA brought dozen Inhumans inside Suspension Gel, so they would serve the leader as his army. Meanwhile, S.H.I.E.L.D. infiltrated the castle, freed Simmons and barricaded themselves inside the portal chamber. Malick also discovered that Lash had escaped from the Containment Module and killed all the Inhumans. He ordered his soldiers to break in the chamber. They tried to do so, but the doors were reinforced. After Coulson and Fitz returned to Earth, Alphonso Mackenzie ordered to Melinda May to destroy the castle. However, Hive managed to go through it and encounter Malick on the road.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 3.10: Maveth Appearances In chronological order: *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' **''Season Three'' ***''Purpose in the Machine'' (1839 flashbacks) ***''Purpose in the Machine'' ***''Chaos Theory'' (mentioned) ***''Many Heads, One Tale'' (mentioned) ***''Closure'' ***''Maveth'' References Category:Locations Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Locations Category:HYDRA Facilities